1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, method, and program that allows grouping contents properly and creating new contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various clustering technologies have been proposed for grouping recorded contents in machines such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder and a personal computer. By sorting recorded images by using the technology, contents may be created like an album of photographs shot by a silver salt camera.
Storing photographs shot by a silver salt camera may include dividing the photographs into albums or pages based on events, shot places and dates, for example. A user can lay out photographs with closer relationships regarding events, places, dates or the like on each page in accordance with the size of the page or the number of photographs.
By the way, a technology has been proposed that converts film images of shot photographs to electronic images, saves and manages them as electronic data by adding additional information such as the shot dates and places thereto and stores the photograph film recording the images in association with the electronic data (refer to JP-A-10-143631).